Caressed in Flames
by Airabella-chan75
Summary: Summary mostly in Prologue. Inferno is forced to search for the new Avatar with a Southern Water Tribe girl named Marina. Two voices are in their heads, and they ironically look like two friends from 300 years ago. They start to fall in love but their love can't be fulfilled, since they can't touch each othe without feeling a burning feeling. Hints of Zutara.
1. Prologue

_After Avatar Korra died, the world went into peril. The Northern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom were no part of the feud, the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe went into war. After Avatar Yuri, the Earth Avatar died, trying to end the war, it got worse. The Southern Water Tribe blamed the Fire Nation for killing the Avatar so the advantage of having a Fire Avatar would become a advantage to the war, they denied it. Before Yuri died, somehow, he made sure the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation could not touch each other, so the war would make no sense. The Water Tribe would burn, the Fire Nation would freeze. But, only the royal family was able to bear the curse, but couldn't hold it for more than a few minutes. _


	2. Southern Water Tribe, Fire Nation

_**Marina**_

I whirled around, facing my brother and sister. "Okay, dad is leaving today, some I am the oldest, I think I should go." I raised a eyebrow, my sister had her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on the break of her legs. "No! I am the boy! I should go!" My brother sat up. "I don't wanna go. So I'm fine." My sister got out of her comfortable position and left the tent. I sighed, my brother rolled his eyes.

We were trying to determine who was going to the Fire Nation with our father.

"I don't care!" It was mid-fight. "You are eleven! I am fifteen!" I swing my arms, nearly hitting him in the face. "Rock paper scissors?" He suggested. "Sure, why not?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I put out my arm, which had to slant a bit to meet his arm.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" We fisted our hands and shook them, on the third count, I had paper, he had rock. "Paper covers rock!" I grinned, covering my hand over his fist. I stuck my tongue out at him as I left the tent. He did the same but made a little kid sound. I pulled down my eye and stuck out my tongue. "Freak!" He shouted. "Loser!" I ran out.

I am Marina. Fifteen-year-old Water Tribe princess. Heir to the Water Tribe chief. I have long black hair that goes down my back, it's usually up in a braid though, and you would expect a waterbender to have blue eyes, right? I am a waterbender, but I have golden eyes. The essentials to waterbenders is blue eyes, but I have golden eyes.

"Marina! Heads up!" Aano, the most obnoxious guy in all of the South Pole threw a snow ball at me, I blocked it with my waterbending and threw it back at him, the snow stuck to his face. "Nice try, doofus!" I laughed, and ran to my dad's tent.

"Daddy!" I hugged him and squealed like a child. "Can I go to the Fire Nation with you?" I asked, my face up against his pitch-black hair. He had soft warms eyes that were the colour blue, his laugh sounded like a goat sometimes, but he never minded when we would make fun of him for that. "You were anyways." He grabbed my wrist. "Thank you, daddy!" I laughed and kissed his warm cheek, he laughed. He was sitting, on a wooden chair, looking as if it was going to break.

I never knew my mother. She died before I was born. My brother and sister, we only share our father. I think of my step-mother as my real mother, she is very nice, and I knew her my whole life. But that's fine, I would like to know my mom, but, that's impossible.

"I should go to WBS, or my master will scold me again." I sighed and left the tent. WBS stands for Water Bending School, even though it wasn't a school and I was the only student. My master is a stern old lady. Silver white hair and laugh wrinkles on her eyes and mouth, she was a short woman. Probably half my size. She creeped me out sometimes, and sometimes she was just plain crazy. But she could really know how to take out a other bender.

I walked to the big igloo, it was about 50 feet tall, and very strong, it looked like it was made of wood, or stone, but trust me, it was made of snow and ice. "Master Sora! Master Sora!" I hollered in the house. I know what you're thinking, coming in, unexpected or whatever, but Sora, she's like a grandmother to me.

"Geez, Marina! Don't be so loud!" She came down the icy stairs that were rough so she could walk on them and not slip and break her other hip. Her house was unbelievably big, my dad and a few others constructed it a few years ago, it perfectly fitted her style and mine at the same time, with the hides of animals for blankets and curtains, the shaped ice to be a couch or chair but roughed like the stairs so you wouldn't slip, and pictures and sorts drawn from artists in the Earth Kingdom or Northern Water Tribe. I absolutely love her house, it more of home than my tent.

She showed me techniques that I already knew, she showed me motions and others that I already knew. "That was a review. Here's something that all waterbenders should know." She said. "Healing."

"But, can't only certain waterbenders do that?" I asked, squinting in disbelief. "Yes, and you are that certain." I tilted my head back in shock, and this old bat does not make any sense. "You know what I mean." She twirled her hand. "Now, lets get started."

**Inferno**

"Fern." My sister said. I whirled on my heel, groaning. "What?" I raise my eyebrows. "Daddy, he want to talk to you." She said and walked off. Okay then.

I walked down the hallway, in a strut that my father told me to walk in. The whole hallway was decorated with the Fire Nation emblem and red and orange curtains and drapes covered the walls. The yellow tinted windows that made the hallway really bright because of the yellow sun and yellow window. I smiled at the portraits of Fire Lords. All the way from Ozai that I could see.

He scares me a bit.

I am Inferno. Sixteen-year-old boy Fire Nation prince. Heir to Fire Lord. I have black hair that has natural red streak along the side, and blue eyes. People say I resemble Zuko. I actually don't see it at all. I am a firebender, my teacher says I'm a prodigy in firebending, can't really blame him.

Once I caught a glimpse of Fire Lord Zuko, I have to say, he did look pretty good, except for that dreadful scar of his. Maybe that's why I think I don't look like him, if I had one, maybe I would look like him. I don't know.

I put my hand over my stomach, and put myself in half, or for shorter words, I bowed. "Yes, father?" I asked. My father, being the Fire Lord, was super skinny, maybe not sickly skinny, no that would be gross, but he was skinny, his armour and clothes made him look normal sized, but when he was wearing normal clothes, you could really tell. The crown to the Fire Nation sat nicely on his bun, showing he was from the Fire Nation, but the wrinkles were already showing in his face, and he was in his mid-thirties.

"The Southern Water Tribe is coming. We are trying to make peace with those baboons." He scowled once he mentioned, that name. "Dad, I can't say that I hate them. I don't know them, but it's not very nice when you call them after a primate." I stood there uncomfortably. "Okay, fine Inferno. They are coming, you and the princess will be going on a journey to find the new Avatar, but first, you need a Airbender and Earthbender to attend for safety. Plus you, the princess, and the other benders, and the Avatar, you should be fine trying too…" He stopped himself. He says did that, which made me angry. Being a very good Firebender made me have a short temper, it was a curse and a gift, you could say.

"Too, what?" I raised left eyebrow. "Never mind. Once you find the Avatar. Come back here, we will tell you what to do after." Was all he said. He shooed me off and said to leave him alone for a bit. I wish I could talk to mom about this, but she is in Ba Sing Se for another two weeks. I sighed, and put my hands at the back of my head, and walked off. My dad has mood swings at times, he could be perfectly fine, but the next minute he is blowing his head off because there is no soap left in the bathroom, or he could be crying his eyeballs out because he can't take a bath because there is no soap. I remember when that happened.

"Fern, what did he want to talk about?" A friend of mine that worked as a servant in the castle poked his head out from behind a door. "Don't you have work?" I asked, putting my hands down to my sides, stopping in my tracks to meet up with him. "Heck no. My boss is getting tired and said we could just wander the castle and see if anybody needs help or something." He said, a sly smile danced across his face.

He had spikey blonde hair that curved to fit his face, and deep golden eyes that girls swoon over. His personality was like a blaze of fire, danced around uncontrollably and was dangerous. My dad told me not hand around him, but I didn't listen, but my dad said no. So that's why my friend works here at the palace, it's the only way we could hang out.

I groaned and rolled my eyes as a girl serve t flirted with him. I do not want to handle this, so I might as well go to my room.

_End of Chapter 1 of Caressed in Flames_

**_~Airabella Santiago_**


	3. Lost Photo

**Inferno**

The big boats from the SWT (Southern Water Tribe) came to our docks. I was standing beside my sister, who looked like she was a little kid waiting for a birthday present. Me, on the other hand, hands my arms folded over my chest and was not looking at the ships. My father told me that the princess and I had to go look for the next Avatar in the Fire Nation, but disguised as just a Fire Nation person.

They just docked and everybody was getting off.

"Hello, Yourma." My father firmly shook the man in the blue parka. He did the same.

The girl beside him looked my age, she had long kinda curly hair that looked more damaged than curly, and golden eyes. She was just a little bit more shorter than me, but I didn't have to actually look down to meet her eyes. Golden eyes. She must be a Waterbender, or something like that.

"Hi." She waved. "Hello." I smiled weakly, she blushed and looked away. I smiled at that.

"You two! Follow us." My dad barked. He has been very angry lately, mostly because my mom hasn't been back from the Earth Kingdom yet. We don't why though.

We walked in the palace, the princess trailing beside me, my sister caught up with me. "She's pretty." She elbowed my shoulder. "Shut up, Azula." I whispered. "Oh, come on. She is. Maybe you two are "destined to be together"." She made kissy faces. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Go away, Azula." I pushed her away. "Fine, Fern. But, know this," She pointed at my chest. "If she is, don't turn away." She walked away. I rolled my eyes, but thought about what she said.

The princess was holding her parka in her arms, and had a blue light dress under. It was not that high-collared nor low collared, it looked okay with her braided hair, I guess. She had two blue earrings that had the Water Tribe symbol on both, and a locket around her neck.

"I like your earrings." I complimented. "Thank you." She said calmly.

_**Marina**_

He is very cute. I really have to admit. The swept-to-the-front hair that has two streaks of red on the side. He is a little taller than me, but that's quite normal because we around the same age. And the blue eyes, I suspected him to be a Firebender, he probably is but…

"Where did you get them?" He asked, turning his head to meet my eyes. "My dad said this was one of the last things my mom left me." I said, slightly tugging at them. "Along with the locket?" He pointed to my neck. "Yes, it holds a picture of her." I un-hooked it from my neck and put it his hand. He opened it and his eyes widened. "What?" I looked at it. "There is no picture here." He said, looking at me. I snatched the locket out of his hands. "Yes! There is! Weirdo!" I shouted at him, he laughed. But I smiled.

Later on, I put my bags and stuff on my bed, it had white sheets and a red blanket. It smelled like the lilies that lined the Fire Nation. Probably because there was a vase of lilies. I plopped on the bed, sighing in relief.

"Marina? Is it?" A girl with blonde hair and golden eyes came in, she looked a little younger than me, like, thirteen. She was the girl talking to the prince earlier, us she his, um, girlfriend, they don't look related.

"Yes, you are?" I asked, sitting up. "Azula. The prince's…" Here it comes. "Sister." I shot up, in surprise. "Sister? You two look nothing alike." I said. "I know, fortunate, right?" She smiled. "I guess." I shrugged.

"What's his name?" I asked, curious because my father and I never brought up that subject. "Inferno. You know, as in Fire?" She sat next to me, I nodded. "Okay." I said, I bet my eyes looked as if I wanted to know more. "He is sixteen, I think." She said, rolling her eyes. "Um, the little scar on his lip, yeah he got that from trying to eat my dad's sword." She pointed to her lip, I cringed. "Why did he do that?!" I asked, louder than I would've preferred. "Because. I don't know why." She shrugged and laughed. I smiled weakly, she laughed harder. "You are very pretty." She stopped. "Thank you." I nodded. "You're welcome." She smirked.

She left and I laid on my bed, my eyes feeling droopy and I had to go to sleep. I took of my clothes which showed white under wraps, and I fallen into a deep dream-full sleep.

**Inferno**

"Fern?" My sister ran up to me. "What?" I turned my head to face her. "Her name is Marina, she is sixteen, well, I believe she is, and her mother died when she was born." She took a deep breath. "Who?" I squinted my eyes. "The Water Tribe Princess." She bobbed her head. "Oh!" I nodded my head. "That, that makes sense." I kept nodding my head. "W-Why?" I widened my eyes a bit. "Because I basically told her the same thing I told you, but about you." She braced herself. "Okay…" I slightly shook my head. She smiled and walked away.

"Okay…" I repeated. Tapping my little scar on my lip. I walked down to my room, not realizing my mouth was wide open. "Oops." I closed my mouth. Don't ask me why my mouth was wide open because that's a question I cannot answer because I don't know the answer.

I walked into my room, which was mostly red and black. Which I didn't mind anymore. I took off my shirt and put on some more comfortable pants. I laid in bed, thinking of her. I don't know why though, I only net her today, and got a good laugh by saying she lost her photo, maybe it wasn't cool, that was the only thing she had of her mother, but come on! I'm a guy.

I fell asleep. Dreading tomorrow.

End of Chapter Two of Caressed in Flames

~Airabella Santiago


	4. Lee and Kat

(A/N: The chapter's full name is Lee and Kat, Also Known as Zuko and Katara, I couldn't fit the whole name in there. There will be new character's POV in here.)

**Inferno**

I stepped down the red hallways, feeling the awkwardness of my steps. My head was light, feeling as if I just got drunk last night, and have the worst hangover.

_You know, this is isn't the worse_. The voice in my head said. _How could it not? I don't even know who you are. _I snapped back at him. He didn't reply, usually he would make a remark that had to do with something with my previous life, or something like that.

"Hello." A voice surprised me, along with a tap on the shoulder. It was Marina. Her hair was put up in the familiar braid along with red hair ties and was styled a bit differently with a Fire Nation bun. She was also wearing a red dress that hung down to her knees, it had a black lace for the end and collar, it also had a black tie that hung like a sash.

"Um, hello." I said. My dad dyed the red streaks out of hair and let my hair hang down than sweeping it up to the front. My dad said that it would be best if I change my looks so nobody would crowd me, and who we're looking for doesn't freak out. My hair kinda went in my eyes, the blue in my eyes were changed to a golden thanks to contacts, but it would irritate me every once in a while.

(A/N: Maybe contacts weren't invented yet, but it's the only way that works!)

_See? She looks familiar. Now you look like me._ The voice said. "Just tell me who you are!" I yelled out loud. "Um, my name is Marina." She held out her hand. I looked at her. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." I apologized. I rested my hand on the back of my head. "That's okay." She smiled.

We walked down the hallway, I would stare at her, she would look at me, I would look away, she would stare at me, I would look at her, she would blush and look away.

Once we got to my father's throne room, l bowed in front of him, Marina looked at me, hesitated, then did the same. I looked up just a bit too see my father who was wearing his normal look. The armour that made him look buff and not the skinny guy you see.

"You are heading out today. You're names are now, Lee, for you Inferno. And for you, Marina, is Kat." He pointed to us as her said our names. "You are, travellers, find the Avatar and bring him or her here." He said in a booming voice. He made himself look and sound scary, even though he wasn't at all. When I see him it makes me want to laugh because he is hiding the frightened, scared little man he is.

"Now, you are dismissed." He shooed us off.

Marina smiled at me. "Nice too meet you, Lee." She held out her hand. I shook it. "The pleasure is mine, Kat." I said.

**_Marina_**

I looked at Inferno. He did seem different.

_Of course he does. His hair looks different, his eyes look like yours!_ The voice in my head said. She's been in my head since I was five, telling me what to do or what not to do, I didn't think I should introduce her yet since she knows everything about me but she doesn't tell me a thing, including her name or why she's messing with my head.

I walked down the hallway, leaving Inferno behind. It was daylight, probably around 9 o'clock. My dad said we were leaving at 10. This is going to be _really _fun. It's not like I don't like Inferno, no, he just seems a bit uptight now and then, and kind of emotionless. Although I do have to admit, he does look pretty good.

But, that's not what you should see in people, not by there looks, I was taught that by my Waterbending master. To not judge a book by its cover. It may seem cheesy, but she is like my grandmother.

It was ten. The hour of truth. Nobody knows we are leaving except for the royal family and who came with us SWT. I was walking out to the courtyard it was lined with Fire-Lilies and Fire-Daisies. If you don't know what those are, they are just red lilies and red daisies with a orange or yellow streak here and there, they look like flames.

"Okay. You will be taking this to the Capital." The Fire Lord patted a Air Buffalo. "Oh cool! A Air Buffalo! I always wanted to see one! Doesn't this require a Airbender?" I asked.

"That'll be me! I'm Kuzon. Airbender." A happy boy that went up to my eyes, he was bald but had a bandanna that covered his bald, he was wearing the Fire Nation colours that would be red and burgundy and black. He had black slippers in. He "flew" down in front of me. "Hi, I'm Marina. Nice too meet you, Kuzon. Isn't that a Fire Nation name?" I asked him in whisper tone. "Oh yes, my fake name, I'm not telling my real name." He winked. Inferno, or "Lee" scoffed.

"Is that funny?" I went up to him. "Just, a Airbender. I never thought I would meet one." He said, I nodded in satisfaction. "I was kinda hoping on that." He muttered, I glared at him.

"Enough." My dad said. "I'll see you soon Mar." He kissed my forehead.

"If you see your mom, inform me." The Fire Lord said to Inferno, he nodded as if his life depended on it, I don't know him that well, so I could only say that it could.

I climbed on the Air Buffalo, with the unexpected help of Inferno. I couldn't help but notice, that when he did help me up, Kuzon frowned.

_It's because he likes you._ The voice said. _Oh, you be quiet, you had all day to talk to me about this kind of thing, actually my whole life._ I snapped back.

We left. I sat at the back. Staring at the Fire Nation.

"How are we supposed to find the Avatar? It's one boy or girl in a entire world. It's not going to be easy." Inferno complained.

_He reminds me of somebody…_ The voice trailed. I rolled my eyes. "What's your buffalo's name?" I asked. "Appa." He said.

The voice in my head gasped. What? I asked her. N-nothing she stuttered.

**Kuzon**

I am Kuzon. 12-year old boy Airbender. I'm not giving out my real name because of reasons.

(A/N: I can't think of a name.)

"Wow. That's a cool name." Marina smiled and nodded, the beautiful black braid swaying. "Yeah. The monks named it, was because they reminded me of the Avatar Aang." I nodded.

_Yeah. You do._ The voice said. This voice in my head had been in here since I was three, telling me what or what not to do. It actually gets quite annoying. He does sound like me, in a way._ Do you mean you? _I ask slyly. _How do you know?_ He asked. _Because you didn't deny!_ I said. _Oh._

I rolled my eyes.

(A/N: It is going to change POV very quickly, so be prepared.)

**_Marina_**

I watched the Fire Nation horizon. "You know, you remind me a lot of him too." I smiled at Kuzon. He grinned back and blushed.

_He reminds me of him too._ She butted in. Tell me. Who you are. I demanded. She sighed. _Okay, my name is Katara._

"There. Finally." I said. "What?" Kuzon looked at me. "Pardon?" So did Inferno. "Oh, nothing." I smiled and looked away.

**Inferno**

_Hmm. _

_Tell me._

_No. No way. _

_You said I was stubborn._ I told him._ It's because you are. You are just like me, you even look like me without the dreadful scar._ He replied. "You're Zuko!" I said aloud.

They both looked at me. "The cloud. It's looks like Fire Lord Zuko." I pointed at a cloud, which actually surprisingly did. "Oh, yeah." They both said.

_Nice cover up._ He said sarcastically. _You shut up. _I replied.

End of chapter 3

~Airabella-chan, Airabella Santiago

-Caressed in Flames


	5. Avatar State

**Marina**

We rode some more on the Air Bison. Until, Lee (Inferno) and I started to get a bit tired. So I pulled out my sleeping bag and laid it on the saddle. Lee looked at me, his golden eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Old Water Tribe legends, say that the Moon Spirit, is the old Northern Water Tribe princess." I smile, he looks at me shockingly. "Really?" He sets up his blankets.

_Please, don't tell him this story. It's part of my past._ Katara begged. _No, I already told him. _I mentally furiously shook my head.

"Yeah, she loved Sokka, he was from the SWT. She didn't make a noise when she was born, she was silent. Her parents were worried, they prayed to the Moon Spirit and Water Spirit. They doused her into the Sacred Waters, and her black hair turned white, and she started to cry.

"Part of the Moon Spirit's was put into her, and when the Moon Spirit got killed, she had to take her life for the World's balance. She hated that she had to leave Sokka, but she left with a heated kiss." I sat down, my legs crossed, he did the same. "Soon after that, she was the Moon Spirit." I ended.

"That's a nice story!" Kuzon yelled from the front end of Appa. "Yeah, and it's true!" I smiled.

Maybe he did like me, but I only thought of him as a friend, maybe even a brother. Inferno, he was still undecided. It was awkward from time to time around him, and he was attractive, and Katara said he is familiar but doesn't say who he reminds her of.

"Nice. I never really like romance stories, even if my mother always told them to us, only Zula wanted her too. But this one, is actually pretty sweet." He smiled. I blushed, and looked away. I noticed the rolling water beneath us. There was no land, and earlier ago, there was little Fire Nation islands everywhere.

"Kuzon, where are we going?" I asked him, leaning over the front of the saddle. "Omashu." He replied, with the bounce of a high young boy's voice, Inferno appeared beside me, our biceps brushing against each other.

"What?! We are supposed to be going to Ember Island! Not Omashu!" He yelled furiously. "Why are we going to Omashu?" I said, a more calmer version of what Inferno said. "Because, to find the Avatar, I find it easier to have a Earthbender than to face him or her, without one." He scoffed and shrugged.

"So, we need a Earthbender?" Lee raised an eyebrow. He shuffled beside me, which made our shoulders bump. I shot my head back, which made my hair hit Inferno's face. "Ow!" He screeched. "Kuzon! There's Beargles (Bear, Eagles) chasing after us!" I yelled in alert. We all had our heads facing the flying animals.

We swerved to the right, dodging one. It was a very sharp turn, so I fell to the side, crashing into Inferno. I guess it was a uncomfortable landing, because it was. He was laying on the saddle on his back, I fell onto him that made our stomachs touch. "S-Sorry." I managed to say over the screeching creatures. Kuzon yelled my name, a scrambled over Inferno to get to him.

"Can you bend?!" He asked, yelling over the wind blowing and the screeches. "Yes! Water though!" I replied. "Can you fly Appa?" He shouted. I hesitated, how are you supposed to fly a ten ton bison that can fly? "S-Sure." I said insecurely, we swiftly changed places, he went up to the saddle, and I took the reins.

It was easier than I would've expected, Appa did most of it, he seemed to know I was a beginner and we didn't go crashing into the blue waters. I glanced behind me, fire blowing alongside wind that hit the animals. I saw a small island that looked big enough, I steered Appa there, he didn't seem shocked at all at my decision to land.

Once I heard a yell, I looked back, it was Inferno, telling me to go, it was okay.

We landed on the island, it was bigger than I thought.

"We should camp here for the night." I sighed. Inferno had the emotionless and angry look on his face meanwhile Kuzon had the cheerful and happy-that-we-made-it-out-there-alive look.

We hopped off Appa, I clutched my stomach, flying like that didn't make me feel any better. I puffed my cheeks and stuck out my tongue, feeling the sick sensation roll up and down my throat, until I heard a rustling in the bushes, not to far from us.

My eyes widened and my heart started to race, fear was in plain sight on my face.

I ran back, but before I could take two steps, I ran into Inferno, it probably looked like I ran into his arms, but he was just behind me. But, before ten seconds came, my skin started to burn. Like I put my hand into a pit of fire, or I touched a pot that was just over the fire, or I was burned by a Firebender.

"Ow!" Inferno and I screeched in unison, Kuzon looked at us strangely. "What?" He said, his wide eyes wider in surprise. "You are burning hot!" I said, not looking at Kuzon, but looking angrily at Inferno. "You are freezing cold!" He said he held as his red hand that was shaking and probably numb.

The bush shook again, but this time I ran behind Kuzon, who puffed up his chest to look stronger, but failed when he exhaled sharply.

Inferno stepped in front of us, holding a pair swords that curved around the top and had a detailed carving on the sword.

A boy, he looked around Inferno's age, and had a blue shirt on with some navy blue pants. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which probably only went to his neck, his eyes were blue, like Inferno's.

"Ahh!" Kuzon, the guy, and I said, Inferno just stood there with his sword. "Who are you?" He said in a deep and tense tone. "I am Minato Murai. I thought I was the only one living on this island." His voice had a crack in it, it was low, but sounded sarcastic.

_Minato Murai… It could be a fake name. _Katara said. _So? It's not like I can't trust him, he didn't kill me or anybody I know. _I replied, she sighed. _Yet._

"I'm Kat." I replied with a nod. "I'm Lee." Inferno said. "I'm Kuzon." Said Kuzon.

I looked around, licking my lips nervously. I crossed my arms over my chest and arched my neck. Inferno lowered his swords, lightly exhaling. Kuzon walked farther away from me, towards Minato. "You live here alone?"

"Yes, for over five years now." He shook his head. "W-Where are you from?" I managed to get out. "Northern Water Tribe."

"Really? I'm from the Southern Water Tribe!" I said as I stepped in front of Kuzon. "Yes." He replied with a nod. "Are you a Waterbender?" I asked anxiously. "No, just a club or boomerang should do." He put his hands in his pockets and lifted his shoulders to his ears.

* * *

**Inferno**

_He did look suspicious, I have to say. Name like Minato, doesn't sound right._

Zuko interrupted.

_Oh whatever. It doesn't really matter._

I was sitting, or sulking, on the ground, leaning against a log. Marina and Minato were talking at the other edge of the fire, Kuzon was cooking some kind of vegetable. He was kneeling next to me.

"You are a very skilled Airbender." I said. "Huh?" He turned his head to me. "You are a very skilled Airbender." I repeated. "Oh, thank you." He replied meekly. "Do you like Marina?" I asked, soft so the two Water Tribe two didn't hear me. "What do you mean by that?" He shook his head a lot, if he had hair that was more than at least a centimetre, maybe it would be moving around more.

"You know what I mean." I said in a emotionless tone, not saying it slyly like anyone else would've. "Okay. Well…" He hesitated. "Maybe. It's hard, I am a Monk. I don't even know of I'm supposed to feel this way." He held his black hair in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's up to you, it's up to her."

He sighed softly. "I guess." He went back to roasting his veggie.

I over-heard the two talking.

"So, who are your parents?" She asked. "Well, my dad was Kayuu Murai, and my mother was Yuki, she was from your Tribe." He said. "Did you have any aunts?" She asked curiously. "Yes, she was my mom sister, but she died." He shook his head. "My mom died when I was young." She put both of her hands in her lap. "When?" He asked curiously, and popped his head up. "Well, I'm fourteen now, so ten years ago, why?" She asked. "My aunt died ten years ago." He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have any aunts?" He added. "Um, I think so. What did you say your mom's name was?" She tapped her chin. "Yuki. Her sister's name was Naru." He answered. "That was my mom's name!" She smiled. "Really? Maybe…" He stopped. "We're…" She hesitated. "Cousins?" They both said.

"Okay! I finished! Here you go, um, Kat." Kuzon interrupted, giving Marina a stack of the food he was just cooking. "Here you go, uh, Minato?" He handed Minato some food, questioning his name. Minato nodded. "And here you go, Lee." He obviously remembered my name.

It was silent as we ate. And once we finished, we put up the tents. First, Marina was experimenting to see if she could put out the fire with her bending, she succeeded.

Since there was only three tents, we decided to have a little tournie to see who gets there own tents. A battle.

"Okay, we'll start with Kuzon and Kat, then me and Minato." I said, I marked a empty ground using my fire.

Kuzon stood his stance, so did Marina. She looked fierce and had the slight smirk on her face. Kuzon had a grin, as if he didn't want to hurt a girl, but he wanted his own tent. "Okay, so whoever gets knocked out the circle first, either has to sleep in the tent with me or Lee." Minato explained.

In the back of my head, I kinda hoped that Kuzon would lose, just in case I lost, and I wouldn't have too feel very awkward sleeping in the same tent with Marina. But if he won, I had to do me best to win.

"Go!" I yelled, letting out a blow of fire from my fingertips, and Kuzon took the first blow.

He let out a blow of air, strong as the wind, and Marina dodged, she found some sea water not to far from here, and used that. The water danced, danced around Kuzon, it looked blurry so he couldn't see through it, but he blew through it. Sadly, it missed Marina by at least ten meters and hit me and Minato. My hair stood up and my eyes wide with surprise, so did Minato's.

But the water broke, and Kuzon could see again, which caught Marina off guard. She hesitated, which cost her the competition. He blew the air out his fingertips, and knocked her out of the ring.

I blew fire again, as Minato yelled, "And that's the game!" I went over to Marina and helped her up. "Just hope that you don't have to share a tent with me, I'm not related to you." I smiled. If you have noticed, I don't act like I actually have any emotions, but for some reason, I think I can around her.

_It because you like her. _Zuko said slyly. _I don't_. I said, trying to keep my cool. _Sure, we'll go with that._

I rolled my eyes. I walked into the ring, Minato had his club, and I held my breath. But breathed out, easily, I made my stance.

"Go!" Marina yelled. I took the first blow. I shot fire so that it went to his right, leaving burnt marks on the ground next to him, he didn't flinch. Hot steam blew out of my nose. And he threw a boomerang. It flew past me, I fell for the trick. "Ha! Where are you aiming?!" I mocked. But he just smirked, I didn't realize how small the circle was, but once the boomerang hit the back of my head, I hit the ground.

I don't take defeat so easily, especially by someone who can't even Bend. Rage washed over me, and I lost it.

I literally lost it, I lost my mind somewhere behind. I didn't know what the hell was going on. But everybody around me did.

* * *

**Kuzon**

He eyes started to glow, and his fingers were trembling.

_It's happening, he knows who he is. _Aang said, I didn't not get what he meant. _What do you mean?_ I asked. _He's the Avatar. I may be in your head, but he's me._

My eyes widened. Every word he said, shocked me.

"He's the Avatar." I whispered. Marina looked at me. "No, he-he can't be." She shook her head. "But he is."

Minato took a few steps back. His eyes wide on shock, his whole body was shook.

I hesitated, I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. Inferno was in the Avatar State. There was no going back.

"Minato!" Marina shrieked. Inferno, he didn't stay in the Avatar State long enough, only to say these words:

"_Listen here, Inferno is the next Fire Avatar, and he will face the worst adventures, the worst enemies, and fall in love with the wrong person. Don't tell him he's the Avatar, it'll only make him worse."_

And he fell to the ground, ironically out of the circle. _That's the voices of all the Avatar's before him, Yuri, Korra, Me, Roku, Kayoshi, and many more._ Aang said, I could feel the warmness of the Avatar's presence_. How will he learn the elements if we don't tell him? Who is he going to fall in love with? _Too many questions rolled around in my head, way too many.

Inferno started to get up, he sighed. "Dammit. I guess I have to share a tent with Marina." He got up and brushed off his shoulders, he staggered over to Marina. "Do you have any idea what just happened?" Minato walked over to us. "Yeah, you knocked me out and out the circle, isn't that what happened?" He asked, clueless. "Yeah, um, sure." Marina nodded. She held his arm, making sure he didn't fall over. I curled my lip, and started to make my tent.

* * *

**_Marina_**

I lead Inferno to the tent, that I made before he made the fire. I couldn't believe he was the Avatar, it's so bizarre. Yuri did die fifteen years ago. It makes that much sense.

I put him down, sadly this was a small tent. I laid down beside him. He looked at me sternly.

_Be careful, he might bite. _Katara giggled. _Yeah, and it'll hurt as much as a burn would._

* * *

So? How did you like it? It may have been a real change in the story, but I had to show some thing. Minato is Sokka, that's all I have to say, no more, no less. And Inferno is the Avatar, of anyone can think of better names for Marina and Inferno because they don't sound like, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and so on. Please review!


End file.
